Takanuva (Earth-4001)
Takua was an adventurous Av-Matoran who was disguised as a Ta-Matoran and sent to Metru Nui during the Time Slip. He later moved to Mata Nui, where he eventually became the Chronicler. After donning the Kanohi Avohkii, he was transformed into Toa Takanuva, the prophesied seventh Toa and the only Toa of Light. History The history of Takua/Takanuva prior to 2553 is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality Takua was uniquely adventurous and curious, and greatly preferred traveling the island to everyday life in Ta-Metru or Ta-Koro; this led to him often being considered "irresponsible" by his Ta-Matoran compatriots. In reality, however, Takua was always eager to help anyone who needed it, and hoped to someday become a great hero. He was incredibly brave, and would not hesitate to face any threat to the lives of his friends, be it an army of infected Rahi attacking Kini-Nui or an entire swarm of Pahrak destroying Ga-Koro. Takua's personality remained unchanged as a Toa: Though he was was initially uncomfortable with his new role and preferred the company of his Matoran friends, Takanuva studied and trained intensely under the mentorship of the Toa Nuva, and did not take his new duties as a Toa lightly. When he was attacked and partially infected by a Shadow Leech, his personality was tainted by the darkness that infested his body. This culminated in his refusal to save the six followers of Makuta, even as the destruction of Karda Nui threatened to sweep them away; he even snidely commented that their wish to have a Toa without morals had succeeded, and that they could "choke on it." These effects, however, were reversed when he was cured of his condition, and he returned to his original self, albeit a bit wiser from the experience. Personality & Equipment Takanuva was the only known Toa of Light to exist, so many of his powers were unique to him. He could manipulate and control light, making it possible to shoot a powerful beam of light at enemies that could either freeze or destroy them, or create a sphere of light energy that he could throw, among other things. He experimented with abilities such as light-speed movement, but it isn't yet known if he mastered it. After his encounter with a Shadow Leech, Takanuva gained a half-power over the element of Shadow, which he lost after being cured by a Klakk. He could channel his Shadow powers from his right hand, and his Light powers from his left. However, he was only able to use one at a time, since Light and Shadow cancel each other out. Takanuva also gained the power of flight after an alternate Krika exposed him to a Makuta virus in the Toa Empire, though it has since worn off. Takanuva's size increased when he entered Karda Nui. When he returned to Metru Nui, his size was reduced to normal. Although a Toa, Takanuva still had the Av-Matoran ability to form a mental link with another Toa. He could also alter how other perceived the color of his armor, and make holograms of himself. Takanuva's mask was the Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light, which augmented his power of light, and could bring peace and understanding to others. It could also reverse the effects of the Kraahkan. Takanuva's first weapon as a Toa was the Staff of Light. During his time in the Kingdom universe, Takanuva's Staff of Light was confiscated and replaced with a Power Lance and Midak Skyblaster. Unlike standard Toa tools, Power Lance amplified the amount of energy Takanuva channeled through it. According to Turaga Takanuva from the Kingdom universe, his Power Lance was 10,000 years ahead of any weapon in his time period. Despite this, Takanuva later discarded his weapons in favor of Twin Light Staffs. Trivia *Takanuva is the only Toa of Light in the main universe. *Had the original BIONICLE story continued, Takanuva would have played a major role in a civil war between the Great Beings. However, this never came to be, due to the discontinuation of the original storyline. *Strangely, "nuva" is part of Takanuva's name, rather than the name of his form. A possible real world explanation is that it was a part of LEGO's marketing campaign to keep the identity of the Toa of Light secret before the premiere of the movie (rather than revealing it early on, which would have happened had the set been called "Takua Nuva"). *The Shadowed One actually gave Takanuva respect because he defeated someone who the leader of the Dark Hunters himself was unable to do (in this case, Makuta Teridax). Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran (Earth-4001) Category:Toa Category:Good Characters Category:Former Neutral Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:White Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Chronicler's Company members (Earth-4001) Category:Ta-Koro/Metru Guard members (Earth-4001) Category:Toa Mata/Nuva members (Earth-4001) Category:Military Personnel Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Photokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Mutates Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Claws Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Flight Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Staff Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Memory Loss Category:Infected by a Shadow Leech (Earth-4001) Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Versions of Takua/Takanuva